Batman Vs Batman
by fairytaleprincess03
Summary: Stephanie brings home a new friend
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Just a fun little short I wrote for the BCRU group. Thought I'd share on here. The bolded words are words I used from the prompts :-)**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, just making money**

* * *

><p><strong>Batman Vs. Batman<strong>

Stephanie looked around the garage of RangeMan cautiously as she stepped out of the car. No one was around. Good. What she was doing was risky. She wasn't sure the Merry Men or Ranger would understand why she was doing this, but she just had to. Clutching her large purse to her chest she made her way to the elevator she hopped on and hit her fob for seven, praying nothing would stop her trip up.

Of course, that didn't happen. The doors opened on the third floor and Cal stepped in. "Hey, Bombshell, what's going on?"

"Oh, hi, Cal, nothing much, you?" She said, shifting away from him, putting herself in the corner.

Cal gave her a funny look, "You okay?"

"Sure! Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" Stephanie giggled, realizing how crazy she sounded. She gazed at Cal's **tattoo**, wondering again how he got it. Then it happened. A tiny little noise that gave her away.

_"Mew!"_

Cal's gaze dropped to her purse which was being clutched precariously to her chest. "Steph, did your bag just meow?"

"Um…no?"

The doors opened again bringing Lester in to join them. "Beautiful! When you going to leave that no-good cousin of mine and run away with me?" He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Sorry, Les," Stephanie laughed, "Not happening."

"You okay? You look nervous." He said.

"Her bag meowed." Cal told him.

"IS that something kinky you and Ranger are going to try later?" Lester asked.

"No!"

"_Mew!_"

Both Lester and Cal looked at the bag. Lester stepped forward. "Steph, what's in the bag?"

"The Packers going to the Super Bowl is what's in the bag!" She exclaimed trying to buy herself some time.

"Nice try, Beautiful," Lester grinned, "You're a hockey fan, but it's impressive you know they might go to the Super Bowl."

"Steph, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." Cal said stepping forward.

She stared up at the two large men towering over her. Normally she would've just laughed and sent them on their merry way, but she was so nervous she cracked.

"Okay!" She opened the bag and reached in.

Lester's jaw dropped when she drew out her prize. "You're trying to **sneak **a kitten into the building?"

"Well, I was aiming for seven, but you guys caught me." Stephanie said cuddling the all **black** kitten to her. "It's just, I was chasing a skip and I ran by the pet store and saw this little guy who reminded me so much of a cat I had when I was little, Katherine, and I just couldn't make myself walk away. I kept trying, I really did, but he just kept giving me this cute little whine and the adoption agency was at the store today so I just had to give him a home!"

"Dude," Cal looked at Lester, "When is Ranger expected back?"

"Probably in a couple days." He replied.

Stephanie clutched the kitten to her chest. "Oh god, he's going to be pissed, isn't he? I didn't even think to talk to him about this—but he's out of town and—"

"Whoa, whoa!" Lester held up his hands, "Calm down, Beautiful. I know Ranger, he's not going to make you get rid of this little guy if he makes you happy. You both live in the apartment. Besides, he had a cat when we were growing up, so it's not like he doesn't know how to take care of one."

"Plus, this isn't Bob." Cal said.

Stephanie raised her eyebrows and nodded. Bob was notorious for destroying things and Ranger really would be pissed off if Bob ever made an appearance at RangeMan. It was probably a good thing she and Joe ended on friendly terms.

"So does he have a name?" Cal asked as they rode to seven with her.

"Yes." She bit her lip to keep from grinning. "Batman."

Lester burst out laughing. "Shit, I can't _wait _to see Ranger's reaction now."

"Bombshell, you know he needs food and toys right?" Cal asked as they stepped out of the elevator.

"Yes. It's hidden in the car. I was hoping to sneak back down there, but since my secret is out, you can go get it." She tossed him the keys and grinned.

"Actually, Beautiful," Lester caught the keys before Cal could, "I'm betting you don't have a scratch post, so I'll go out and get a few things that will help save some of the furniture."

"Really?" She looked so much brighter at the idea of keeping Ranger's furniture unmarked by Batman.

"Well, it won't save it entirely, but if we can keep his attention diverted from it for the most part, you should be okay."

A few hours later, Stephanie was watching the kitten explore the giant cat tree Lester and Cal brought back. So far his attention hadn't wandered near any leather furniture and he seemed to enjoy all the toys, especially the laser pointer. Stephanie couldn't stop laughing when he jumped up the wall trying to catch it.

Bobby, Tank and Ella had each come up to the see new addition to the apartment. Ella had cooed and cuddled with him while Tank and Bobby each played with him and the toys.

"Okay, Batman, you play there and behave while I get some work done before Carlos comes home." She held the kitten in front of her face. She was rewarded with a lick from a sand-papered **tongue**.

Setting him on his cat tree, she went to the home office and sat at the desk to work on some of the reports that had piled up. Ranger had been in the wind for the last few months, but he had managed to get messages to her on occasion and she was able to let him know that she hadn't destroyed any of his cars and she had taken on more of the business aspect of RangeMan, while working part-time for Vinnie.

She was so focused on the report in front of her she shrieked in surprise when tiny needle like claws connected with her shin. Looking down, Batman was using her leg to crawl up into her lap. She bit her lip as she reached down and picked him up.

"Okay, buddy, sit here, and _do not _hurt my legs anymore." She said sternly. He purred and rubbed his face against her finger before curling up in her lap and going to sleep.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Carlos!" Stephanie cried out and ran across the apartment to greet him. She jumped on him, wrapping her arms and legs around him.

"Babe." He kissed her hard. "I missed you."

"Mmm, I've missed you." She murmured running her hands along his shoulders and neck looking for injuries. "Did everything go okay?"

"Yep."

Knowing that was all he could tell her, she nodded and kissed him again, then found herself pressed against the wall. She moaned as his lips trailed down her **neck**. His hands slid under her shirt, caressing her skin.

"Batman, no!" She exclaimed.

Ranger froze. "Babe?"

"Oh, Carlos, I'm sorry, not you." Stephanie said.

"Not me? Then who are you calling Batman?" He gave her a quizzical look.

"Um…" She motioned behind him.

Ranger turned and saw a black kitten standing on top of the counter with handcuffs dangling from his mouth. He took one look at Ranger and jumped off the counter, cuffs with him.

Setting Stephanie down he strode over to Batman, who had tangled himself in the cuffs and was currently trying to chew at them. Reaching down he picked him up.

"New friend, babe?" Batman dangled from his hand. He meowed and started purring.

"Aww, Carlos, he likes you!" Stephanie grinned at him.

Ranger looked at him and moved him so he was cuddling him to the chest rather than holding him by the scruff of his neck. Batman had different ideas however and jumped onto his shoulder.

"Babe, explain." He said as the kitten settled himself on his shoulder.

Stephanie explained what happened and her attempted smuggling in which failed. By the time she was finished, Batman was up to Ranger's head, batting at the diamond stud in his ear. She said, "I'm sorry I didn't wait until you got home, but he was just so cute and he looked like he needed a good home."

"It's fine," He brought her over to him and kissed her. "He's kind of cute."

"Really?" She grinned and wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you." He spotted the cat tree and took Batman over to it and deposited him on it. Grabbing Stephanie he said, "Now, let me show you how much I missed you." He threw her over his shoulder and headed for the bedroom.

Three days later Stephanie walked into find Ranger and Batman having a stare down in the living room. "What's going on?"

"Babe, _your _cat just chewed up one of my reports."

"Are you sure it was him?" Stephanie asked.

"Babe. I'm not in the habit of eating paper."

"I guess he likes the taste of it."

"Babe."

"Carlos, I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around him. "I probably left the papers on the desk. I'll put them away."

He bent down and picked Batman up and set him on the top of the cat tree. Pointing a figure at him, which the kitten promptly batted at, he said, "Stay there, Bruce."

"Did you just rename our cat?" Stephanie demanded. "You can't do that. You'll give him a personality complex."

"Babe, you can't call both of us Batman. You'll give me a personality complex." Ranger replied, sounding **righteous**. "Besides, Bruce is Batman's real name."

Stephanie looked like she wanted to argue. Instead she smiled and shook her head. "Alright. Bruce it is."

"And tonight, he's staying out of the bed."

"You left the door open."

"Babe, I'm not competing with a cat."

"Maybe he's an alpha male." She offered.

"The only alpha in this apartment is me." Ranger informed her putting his hands on hips.

"Hm. Batman vs. Batman. This could get fun." She grinned.

Ranger raised an eyebrow and stalked toward her. His wolf grin appeared and she ran laughing toward the bedroom, with Ranger chasing after and Bruce-formerly Batman- racing behind them.

The End

_** An: I had to put in the kitten climbing leg bit. One of my cats used to climb up leg when she was kitten to get to me. My legs looked like POWs until she was able to jump into my lap, lol_


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay, so originally, it was just a quick one-shot, but I'm trying to do the writing prompts more for the groups I'm in, and since Bruce reappeared for another prompt, I just figured I'd add it to this one. So I will be leaving the one open ended for one-shots that have Bruce included in them :-) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ranger rolled over in bed and came <strong>face-to-face<strong> with a furry butt with a tail twitching back and forth wildly. Raising an eyebrow he lifted his head to see what had caught the attention of the sneaky little black cat, who he was sure had been left out of the room the previous night.

Bruce was eyeing a scarf that dangled precariously off the edge of the nightstand. Ranger smirked at the sight of the silk fabric. Stephanie had certainly enjoyed being tied up with it, and of course the only fair thing to do afterward was to allow himself to be tied up. _That _had been an experience all on its own.

In fact, a repeat performance this morning might be in order, he thought, propping himself up on an elbow. As he reached for the scarf, it **slipped** off the edge of the nightstand and Bruce launched himself at it, tangling up in it as they landed on the ground. He rolled, attempting to get away from the clutches of the evil scarf, but it simply held fast by tangling itself around his legs.

Ranger chuckled when Bruce let out an indignant meow. Reaching down he grabbed the scarf wrapped kitten. Bruce meowed in protest. As Ranger untangled him a black furry face gave him an annoyed look. "**Am I interrupting something?**"

Bruce cocked his head at him then flopped on his side on Ranger's stomach and started purring. Glancing next to his sleeping lover, he smiled and played with Bruce for a few minutes.

Bruce was trying to wrap his tiny mouth around one of Ranger's knuckles when he heard a small laugh right next to him. "Batman, if your skips see you like this they won't be all that **intimidated **by you."

"Which is exactly why Bruce stays in the apartment." He told her leaning over to kiss her, the kitten forgotten momentarily.

"Mmm, good morning," She said breathlessly.

"Morning, Babe."

"I'm surprised you're in bed and not getting ready to go save the world."

"After last night's activities, my body still couldn't move at five this morning." He gave a soft laugh. "You wore me out, Ms. Control."

"I haven't got a clue what you're talking about." Stephanie gave him a wide eyed innocent look. "It couldn't have been me."

Rolling to his side, he pulled her close to him. "Oh, it was definitely you, Babe. If convincing is in order, a repeat performance will happen tonight."

Bruce crawled up Ranger's side and gave meowed his displeasure at being ignored. When Ranger didn't respond, he got onto his shoulder and sniffed his ear. Stephanie burst into giggles when he started licking his ear. Ranger grabbed Bruce and growled, "This is why you don't get to sleep with us, buddy. You like licking me way too much."

As he turned and deposited the little feline on the ground, Stephanie said, "Maybe you should be happy it was just your ear he was licking and not other places." She looked pointedly at his groin, which had grown to an upright soldier the moment he touched her.

"Babe!"

Stephanie couldn't hold back the laugh as he pounced on her, with every intention of punishing her for that statement. His mouth caught hers and they began exploring the familiar deliciousness of one another.

Ranger's cell phone **shrieked** next to them. They ignored it, but when the calls came back to back, they both knew **the moment had passed and Ranger pulled back. **He rested his forehead on hers. "Sorry, Babe. I'll make it up to you."

She smiled. "No worries, Carlos." A glance at the clock made her grimace, "But I should probably get moving myself. I've got skips due today and Vinnie will shit bricks if he loses money." As they moved to get ready for the day, she said, "Maybe I should let the bonds laps just to see if he will shit bricks. Could be entertaining."

"Babe."

/\/\/\/\/\

Stephanie walked into the bond's office. Lula was having a moment of a work-conscience and was filing away while Connie did her nails at the desk. Lula looked up at her, "Shit, white girl, you're glowing like the sun. Can't Batman keep his hands off you?"

"Would you want him to keep his hands to himself?" Connie countered.

"Hm, good point. But I got me my Tankie, and he's my **sexy **teddy bear." Lula replied.

Teddy bear? Stephanie shook her head, making a mental note to forget whatever she had just heard come out of Lula's mouth. Tank would appreciate being known as a teddy bear as much as Ranger would appreciate people knowing he could lay in bed playing with a kitten. There wouldn't be a third world country small enough to hide either Lula or Stephanie if they wanted to hide after that.

"Here's a few body receipts." Stephanie said handing them to Connie. "Vinnie will be happy to know he's not out the bonds and can keep himself duck happy."

"Thanks, Steph." Connie wrote out a check and handed it to her. "How much longer are you going to stay working here since you're with Ranger?"

"However long I want," She answered, "Why?"

"People are wondering if he's going to be like Joe and try to get you to be a stay at home wife." Lula said, "Those Burgers don't know nothin' about Batman if they're comparin' him to Super Cop."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "I would drive Ranger insane if I ever turned into a stay at home wife. He knows it and I know it."

"You never told us what he thought of little Batman." Lula said.

"He's fine with it." She said evasively not wanting to give away that Ranger actually liked the kitten. "And his name is Bruce now."

"Why the name change?"

"Personality complex," She muttered. "I'm going to take off for the day. I'll see you guys later."

/\/\/\/\/\

It was after nine o'clock and Ranger still hadn't come home. Stephanie didn't worry, knowing that some time his job kept him out later than he'd like. Plus, Hal told her on the way in that he had a takedown tonight, and Ranger had confirmed it by leaving a message on her voicemail.

So for now, she sat on the couch, running a laser pointer back and forth along the carpet watching Bruce run as fast as his little legs would let him. He was full of energy and it made her laugh to watch his determination to get the tiny red dot.

Finally, he lay down panting and Steph took pity on him. "Okay, buddy, I think we're finished for now." She moved to put the laser pointer away and suddenly he was on his feet ready to go after it again.

"No." She pointed at him. "I'm being strong because Carlos says I'm a pushover with you." Which was technically true. She had left the door a crack open last night. It wasn't her fault he had managed to push it the rest of the way so he could get into the room with them.

Determined to stick to her guns, she left the pointer on the end table by the couch and went to the kitchen to get a small snack. While she was scouring the fridge, her Ranger Radar triggered and the tingle on the back of her neck made her smile.

"Hey, Babe," He walked into the kitchen to greet her. "We didn't get finished until about thirty minutes ago."

"Everything go good?" She asked pulling out a small bowl of homemade pudding.

"Yeah, just longer than any of us wanted." Ranger replied grabbing two spoons. "Between last night and today, I'm exhausted. Thank God it's Saturday tomorrow."

"Want to stay in?" Stephanie asked.

"We'll see." He answered and they ate the rest of the pudding in silence. They looked over as Bruce wandered in with the laser pointer dangling from his mouth and trailing between his legs.

"Babe, I really don't think Bruce understands he's a cat, not a dog." Ranger said exasperated.

"He's trying to make me cave. I told him I was being strong."

"Are you?"

"Mm-hmm." She licked the last bit of pudding off the spoon and watched Ranger's eyes darken. Deciding to tease him a bit she said, "I think I'm going to shower and turn in."

"Do you need help in the shower?" His wolf grin came out. "I'm really good in the shower."

"Sure, but with as exhausted as you say you are, **I hope this isn't going to be disappointing.**" She sauntered out of the kitchen.

A shriek of laughter burst out of her as Ranger threw her over his shoulder. "I'll show you exhausted, Babe."

Following behind them Bruce came with the laser pointer, determined to keep playing.


End file.
